


Working Your Seeker Overtime

by RobuttsInYourThighs



Series: All The Paths We Take [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: 2nd port, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Valves (Transformers), PWP, Secondary Port, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers), aft, aftplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobuttsInYourThighs/pseuds/RobuttsInYourThighs
Summary: Ratchet has a decent libido, but now he's honed his skills for both his and Starscream's benefit. Another addition to the series All The Paths We Take, in which these are multiple scenarios that could result from Every Step. Part of a trade with a new friendo
Relationships: Ratchet/Starscream
Series: All The Paths We Take [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/976134
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Working Your Seeker Overtime

It wasn’t planned. Starscream back pedaled from the doorway, the medic’s arms wound tightly around his waist as he kissed him. The growling had the seeker’s knees weak, legs quaking and wings dipping low and fanning wide submissively as he gave in to the hungry kiss. Their glossa brushed together, each tasting and savoring the feel of the other. When one tilted their helm one way, the other would go the opposite. Their kissing only paused when they both fell onto the berth, Starscream making an embarrassed yelp of surprise. How did they get there so FAST?? They’d only JUST entered the room, he thought. Was the door locked? What had Ratchet so riled up?

The seeker didn’t have time to dwell on his thoughts for long, the red and white ambulance quickly pressing down on top of him and kissing him once more. Aside from his wings being pressed back uncomfortably, this was pretty nice. Starscream reached his arms up and around the other’s shoulders to hold him closely, sighing softly and parting his legs to invite the other in closer. A knee was brought up to push against Starscream’s groin and he growled playfully. The pressure was sudden and unrelenting, making him squirm. He thought the other would just tease him for a while, get him squirming and enjoy the display, but instead he found the medic trailing his hand down to the vertex of his legs.

They finally pulled their faces back enough to look at one another; Ratchet’s optics were glazed with desire, bright and unfocused. Star’s red and white optics were soft and curious, searching his partner’s face for an explanation. One finger pressed into a seam by his thigh and he tensed, thrilled that the other was already trying to find his access panel’s manual override.  
  
“Ratchet, you naughty thing,” he grinned, baring his denta in amusement. “Are you-” He couldn’t finish his sentence before his panel opened up. Flustered he tried to come up with something clever and charming to say but instead he stammered on his words and threw his helm back. Two fingers were already pushing into his eager port, sliding in and out slowly and with purpose. Seeing the jet react so beautifully made it hard to hold back, but Ratchet managed.  
  
The Autobot had been studying some of Earth’s more discrete _treasures_ on the internet. The way humans and Cybertronians interfaced were similar in many ways, and the seeker’s high sex drive was a new and very interesting challenge to traverse. The medic had plenty of stamina, sure, but seeing the other lost in an absolute fog of pleasure for the medic to watch and enjoy had been hard to accomplish without getting too wrapped up in it himself.

He had spent many embarrassed hours hidden away in his private suite with his datapad, going over positions and techniques, even going as far as finding documentaries and interviews with these ‘adult entertainment stars’, as they were called, to find out HOW to get his partner over the moon with pleasure while keeping himself from getting too swept up in it. He was annoyed to learn that a lot of it was acting, and though sometimes pleasurable for one or both partners, their moans were usually very hammed up for the camera. He did learn many things, at least, and now he just needed to try them out.

Starscream was certainly enjoying his lover’s fingers, pushing in and out and pausing to scissor, spreading the digits while deep inside and petting his delicate mesh walls and coaxing his calipers to relax for him. When they did he added a third finger and started pumping into the other mercilessly. Going from slow and easy to pounding and rough had the jet spreading wide and digging his heels into the berth. He arched his back and gripped tightly to the sheets beneath him. He cried out for Ratchet not to stop, crying his name while his venting hitched and stalled a few times.

Ratchet slid down the berth to hold one of Star’s legs out of the way, leaning in and pulling his fingers from that juicy port. He was quaking and clenching on nothing for a moment, his juices dribbling out over his valve lips and past his aft.  
  
“R-Ratchet, please, don’t stop now, that was superb~” The seeker groaned for him, trying to shift his hips in the hopes of enticing the other. Ratchet said nothing and instead put his intake to better use, leaning in and kissing over those plush lips that were presented so nicely to him. The seeker gasped sharply and was once again spread for the medic, balling his fists up into the covers and writhing this way and that. Jolt after jolt of pleasure seemed to shoot straight into his core. “Frag me,” he panted. “You can frag me, I’m ready!” Ratchet shifted his mouth, his glossa pressing firmly onto Starscream’s exterior node and quickly starting to suck on it.

The jet’s usually hidden away spike pressurized with a sharp cry from the overwhelmed jet. Ratchet reached up without missing a beat and wound his skilled fingers over it, sliding his fist up and down the slender silver and red shaft. Starscream swallowed thickly and couldn’t find words for his pleas, he could only murmur incoherent praise and moan when it felt particularly good. Ratchet’s name was about the only thing he could make out properly.  
  
Finally the medic moved back enough to really look at him, licking his lips and still stroking Starscream’s spike. “You enjoying yourself, sweetspark?” The term of endearment came off as perfectly cocky and the jet loved it.  
  
“As a matter-of-fact, yes. Yes, I am.” The Con lifted a leg and hooked it over the medic’s shoulder and back. His face was wonderfully flushed and his field smug and satisfied. Ratchet hummed, nodding with an amused smirk and went back to work. Starscream thought the other was going to spike him for sure?? It felt amazing, that skilled glossa and his fingers exploring him deeply and relentlessly. It was a matter of minutes before he was keening softly and whispering for the other to just go ahead. He didn’t know why Ratchet wasn’t just taking his own pleasure but he was barely able to think about anything for long.

His charge was building up fast, Ratchet’s mouth firmly over his spike and one hand working three fingers rapidly in and out of his valve. The medic’s other hand was groping over delicate lines within the jet’s hip joint and stimulating him even more. “Ratchet-! I can’t-!” He tried to warn him, his charge bubbling over into an overload before he could stop it. He tensed and came hard, gritting his teeth and eyes closed tightly. Ratchet kept driving his fingers into the other, pushing him through his orgasm and still sucking him off, swallowing down the transfluid that came forth. He slowed down and only then did Starscream also start to relax into the berth.

The once-air-commander’s mouth was slack, optics barely cracked open and bleary, heat radiating off of his lithe form as he vented heavily. The thrum of his fans working steadily was music to the medic’s audials. Ratchet moved Star’s leg to the side and climbed over the other easily, tucking his knees below Starscream’s aft and settling the jet’s legs on his hips. His own spike finally was allowed free of its housing and pressurized. He lined himself up with his hand guiding his spike, grinding it against his lover’s valve and making him squirm.  
  
“Mm-! Inside, just-just frag me already,” he whined impatiently. He twitched every time the blunt head of the Autobot’s spike pressed against his outer node and then rudely slipped further down, then whined when it barely stayed between his valve lips and returned to his node. “Ratchet you tease!” He growled but let his helm press into the pillows instead of doing anything about it. The medic smiled to himself, watching every little jump and lip curl, every time his venting hitched or his engine rumbled. He rubbed his spike harder and faster between Star’s opening and his node until the bird started rocking his hips in response, trying to join the rhythm and earn more friction. Ratchet eased off of the pressure and helped Starscream grind himself against his spike.

“Frag me,” he whined, rolling his hips faster and harder but Ratchet said nothing, gave him nothing more than the teasing of his thickness against his valve. Starscream worked himself up more, moaning and reaching up for his partner’s shoulders. He leveraged himself up, clinging to the white and red bot and fiercely rocking into the other’s lap.

There it was, Ratchet groaned and gripped tight to Star’s hips, pushing and pulling him harder and wanting to give in to his deep need for pleasure. That face the other made was all he’d wanted. Scrunched up and pleased yet frustrated, completely at his mercy and begging for it. Now was the right time. He made it harder for the other to keep moving, immediately being hissed at by the overly-aroused Starscream.

Ratchet thrust up and into the other fully, Starscream’s optics shooting open and mouth wide in shock. Ratchet lowered himself onto his knees and then pushed back up, Starscream bouncing up and winding his arms around Ratchet’s neck. He was almost on his own knees but his legs were parted and on either side of the ambulance’s hips. His world rocked up once more with another deep thrust that pressed on his gestation seal. “OH YES! RATCHET!” The bot let them both topple onto the bed again, Starscream pinned firmly below him and his wings fanned out so the would not get pinched.

The pace was sharp and fast, his spike pounding into him and their panels slapping together loudly. Starscream’s voice was cracked and desperate, whining and pleading again and again for the other, even though his medic was going nowhere and showed no signs of stopping. He couldn’t form any other words, only his lover’s name again and again. His aft was gripped on both sides by the Autobot’s strong hands, lifting him and holding him in a beautiful arch while he drove his thick spike into him harder and faster.  
  
Sharp talons gouged at his back, paint scraped and transferred between their chassis and both were venting hard into the other’s necks, bodies working together to push and pull roughly together. Ratchet’s charge was climbing steadily, grunting and trying to pace himself. He was surprised when Starscream’s valve tightened on him, the other pulling back and pressing into the berth. He stayed upright, sitting on his knees and watching the other cry out in bliss as he hit a second overload. He’d done it! He was putting the overzealous bird through his paces and was extremely pleased with himself. When Starscream’s trembling started to subside Ratchet resumed his firm, demanding pace as if they’d never stopped.

“PRIMUS! RATCHET! I NEED TO ~~–~~ I NEED TO – OH!” He pulled his legs up from the other in an attempt to get up, squealing when Ratchet flipped him onto his stomach and pinned his legs together with his own. Feeling those powerful thighs keeping his legs closed and the Medic’s weight on his wings had him whining for him. “Mmn Ratchet~ You’re so needy~” He grinned and was about to try teasing him but he yelped when he was pulled up onto his knees, aft presented to the other.

He could feel his slick valve being spread open with the other’s thumbs. The thick, blunt spike head slowly pushed back into him, his legs being held together made it tighter and his bent forward posture let it reach his gestation seal much more easily. The other moved slow and careful, almost tediously so, until Starscream was biting his pillow and trying to push himself into the gentle thrusts. “Fuck me already, Ratchet!”  
  
The medic slapped his aft and rubbed his palm over the stinging backside. “What do you think I’m doing?” He was amused by the Earthen curseword, knowing the other had his share of human media.  
  
“More~” he complained. “You’re so slow and-UN!” He was rocked forward by a hard thrust, then driven mad when Ratchet slowly pulled back. He drove his member into him swiftly, but was careful as he withdrew. Starscream seemed soothed enough by the harder penetration, still being worked into a tizzy by the gentle half of it. He felt Ratchet’s hands kneading his upturned aft, enjoying his groping immensely. He tensed when the Autobot’s finger found its way to the jet’s secondary port.  
  
“You want more?” Ratchet asked breathily over his shoulder. There was a moment of hesitation, Ratchet’s body stilled as he waited.  
  
“Yes,” the seeker reaffirmed. His spark was pulsing so hard and fast, he’d never let anyone do anything with his secondary port. It was far more sensitive than his valve, and never used fully with a partner. He trusted Ratchet to do him no harm and to listen to what he needed. The digit pressing against his back port was already slick with his own fluids and slipped in with a jolt, making him jump. The spike in his valve rocked in and distracted him while the finger withdrew. Then the spike pulled back and the finger pushed inside his aft. The medic distracted him with pleasure every time he entered and withdrew his digit from Starscream’s secondary port.

It took a few minutes to get the jet back into his pleasured state, moaning softly and moving his hips twice as much. He would rock back for that fat spike, and then rock back for the digit in his second port. He didn’t fuss when a second finger entered him, instead he seemed more motivated to move into the pressure it added. A little more time and Ratchet had the other bouncing against his lap with full force, every other push their hips clapped together, the alternate pushes had three fingers plunging into the jet’s aft. The medic placed his hand on Starscream’s back, pushing him with gentle force down until he couldn’t move himself back.  
  
He withdrew his spike from that gorgeous valve and ground against his swollen lips, the tip reaching up to where his fingers were still nestled deep into the other’s aft. “You want me to spike you?” Starscream whined and nodded. Ratchet started to pump his digits into his secondary port with a more intense pace. “You sure?” The jet whimpered and tried to wiggle his hips, fairly pinned down. The Autobot stopped that freedom quickly, one arm now under the seeker’s belly to hold him up while he laid his chest to the other’s back. He nibbled at his lover’s audial, making him keen again.  
  
“Ratchet, please, please do it,” he whispered needily. Ratchet’s hips pushed forward into the other’s valve, then pulled back slowly until it popped free with a soft wet ‘pop’. He rolled into him again, not needing his hands to guide him. He shifted so he was higher, only a little, and Starscream’s aft was lower. His spike touched against his digits and he pulled them out of the other’s aft. With his skilled precision, he rolled forward and his spike squeezed into the jet’s secondary port. It was snug and slick, sliding inside and making the pretty seeker cry out beneath him. “RATCHET!” He shouted his name and his entire body rattled with pleasure.

The thick spike started to slide back out, only the blunt head still within his port, and he waited until the seeker said his name again. Once he heard it he pushed back in completely, then pushed more until they were grinding their hips for a moment. Gently he pulled his hips back again, the medic grunting softly in his own restrained pleasure. His spike always stilled before it fully left, and once summoned by hearing desperate pleas of “Ratchet” he would thrust lazily back in. Starscream was growing hoarse, his voice trembling and soft, full of love and lust for the other. The more quiet his cry, the harder he pushed in.  
  
They fell into a dizzying frenzy of love-making before long, Starscream barely whispering the medic’s name over and over, Ratchet in turn slamming into the jet’s aft and using his arm to bounce the jet’s hips back to make each thrust hit even deeper and harder than he could have on his own. The hiccuping sobs of ‘yes’ and ‘please’ and of course the musical sound of his own name had him feeling invigorated and unwilling to ease up any time soon.

When the other started to lock up, claws shredding into the bedding as he came a third time, Ratchet didn’t stop. Instead, hearing the other so quiet and desperate, drove him to start dirty talking him.

“Starscream, you’re so gorgeous, look at what a mess you’re making,” he growled into his audial and grunted, bucking faster into him to make his orgasm hit harder. “I can feel your charge on my spike, you’re loving this so much,” he kissed on his neck, something coming over him and making him bite. Starscream sobbed harder and nodded, barely able to cry out ‘yes!’ and fully agreeing with everything his partner said. “Yeah? You love this? You want me to spike your ports like this every night?” The jet keened and nodded quickly into his pillow.  
  
Ratchet growled and paused, shifting his knees to spread Starscream more and laid down more, the other completely immobile beneath him, his legs bent up at the knees so his heels were in the air. Ratchet lifted his hips up and his spike popped free of the other’s port for a moment, then rammed back into him in a beautiful swooping arch that hit the other deep in his core and his vocalizer cracked in a silent scream, helm going back against the Autobot’s shoulder, exposing his neck to be ravished by the medic. He bit and sucked at the sensitive cables there, his hips lifting up in the same fashion as before and dropped back down hard.

He fucked the seeker into the mattress, letting the other’s hoarse crackling screams fill the room and paid no mind to the destruction his scrabbling claws were causing to their bedding. Again and again his spike filled him, hips colliding so hard the clapping of their bodies was drowning out the sound of his shouts. “You want me to fuck you harder?? Huh??” Ratchet taunted and dropped his hips faster and faster. Starscream couldn’t even respond, he was only capable of pleading and crying out the other’s name. Not hearing a proper response Ratchet decided to switch things up.  
  
He pushed himself up onto his knees, pulling the other’s hips up with him. He slammed into his afthole swiftly, his thrusts short and hard, then pushed the other up and off his spike. A quick angle shift and he drove right into his temporarily neglected valve. Starscream lived up to his name and screamed into his pillow, calipers spasming and fluids pouring out. Ratchet bucked into that juicy valve for a moment and again pushed his hips off suddenly, re-positioned, and bucked into Star’s aft and continued the fast jerking of his hips.

“R-tch-t!!” Starscream sobbed and tried to turn over, body shaking and optics glowing with a brightness the Autobot had never seen before. His spike ached, a knot deep inside of him throbbed and he knew he wanted to see the other like this again. He withdrew his spike again and pulled the other up into his arms and into his lap.  
  
“Star,” he panted and kissed him, spike resting against the other’s backside. “Tell me now, tell me right now, can I try to spark you up?” He pressed his forehead to the other’s. Starscream nodded quickly, mouth still open and panting.

“Pl-s-, f-ll m-… pl-s- R-tch-t, f-ck m-!” Ratchet obliged and pulled the other over his cord again and dropped the jet down perfectly, that hot valve falling over his spike and grinding together. He had to shift once more so the other was on his back and he could buck into him, his movements sharp and rough. The blunt head of his spike hit the seeker’s gestational seal again and again, the jet’s legs being raised up high making the deep reach possible.  
  
“Open it for me, Star, let me fill you up,” he gruffed out. The seeker obliged and his seal opened. Ratchet gasped and felt himself fall so deep into the other he never imagined something could feel so complete and perfect before. “Oh-Oh Primus, Starscream, you’re amazing,” he panted and let himself go. His pace became uneven and wild, the base of his pelvic span clapping wetly against his valve over and over drove both of them into a blissed out state, clinging and kissing and holding tightly to the other.

All at once he came undone, hips jerking and letting his charge wash through him, electricity popping over his joints and between his plating. His transfluid pulsed deep into Starscream’s chamber, hot jets shooting out into the seeker and filling him completely. Eventually the medic’s small halting thrusts started to push his transfluid out, not enough room in the other’s tank and valve for both all of his transfluid and his spike.

His body was quaking with the release of his charge and he felt completely revitalized, his libido not settling at all. “Starscream,” he growled and nipped at the other’s neck. Star hummed softly, curious. “I want to fill your aft now.” The seeker bit his lip and rolled his hips slightly, the medic taking it as an invitation. He eased his hips back slowly, his fully pressurized shaft coming free of the other’s overfull valve.

He re-positioned himself and gently penetrated his love’s secondary port again, the entry smooth and easy thanks to the fluids on his member. Hearing the throaty whimper from Starscream he started to buck into him immediately, though a less rough pace than before. At least it was gentle at first. It just took one moan from the jet to have him curled tightly over the bird and snapping his hips forward and back. “Fuck,” he cursed, almost embarrassed he couldn’t hold back. “You feel so good, Star, you’re so good for me,” he groaned. He could hear the other swallowing and his vocalizer resetting.

“Mn~ Ratch, frag me, don’t stop,” he urged softly, holding tight to his prized medic. Ratchet moaned now, taken in by the other’s gentle voice and built himself back into the breakneck pace he’d had before, the obscene sounds coming from their joining filling the room along with their fans working overtime. Holding tight to the seeker he once again let his charge tip over the edge, his spike throbbing and unleashing his transfluid. He locked up over the other, pedes digging into the bed and pushing himself up and as deep into Starscream as he could. Their hips were lifted high off the berth, Starscream’s legs nearly folded up to his chest from the position, his shoulders and wings still on the bed and their fronts pressed so tightly together one could hardly tell where one ended and the other began.  
  
Heaving hot vents and both covered in beads of precipitation from the steam they’d produced, they settled into a pleased, tangled mess on the berth.  
  
“Ratchet, what- hhah- what’s gotten into you?” Starscream chuckled, claws gently petting down the other’s back.  
  
“Hmm,” the Autobot nuzzled against the crook of the other’s neck. “I didn’t think you were the type to question a good thing?” Starscream gave a short laugh.  
  
“Well, I suppose that’s true… I hope I can expect more of your… _thorough_ berthside manner?” He cupped the back of the other’s helm.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Ratchet gave a cocky grin, hooded optics looking full of fire and ready for more.


End file.
